<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Know a Home by blueyeddrabble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159476">To Know a Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble'>blueyeddrabble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>UshiTen Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Washijo loves his players and you can't convince me otherwise, like it's mentioned but never explicitly stated, mild homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima struggles with figuring out what a home is after his family fails to accept his sexuality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>UshiTen Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ushiten Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Know a Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>This is my piece for Day 5 of UshiTen Week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home. Home is something that Ushijima thought he knew. He realized as he told his mother and grandmother about his relationship with Tendou that family does not make a home. His family was extremely unapproving of his relationship with Tendou threatening to remove all financial support for Ushijima. Ushijima was not pressed for money, so he easily made the decision that he loves Tendou and would gladly pick him over the family that has tried to make him right handed and straight. Ushijima was hurt about having to cut out his family, and he felt lonely. Not having people to surround himself with that could support them with unconditional love has started to take its toll. Ushijima has felt himself having less energy on the court and found his grades starting to slip. One day he knew he was in deep whenever Coach Washijo pulled him aside to tell him to stay after practice. </p><p>“Wakatoshi-kun, is everything alright?” Washijo asked, his tone conveying a sense of worry.</p><p>“No.” Ushijima looked empty as his feelings rushed forward. “My family has recently disowned me for pursuing a romantic relationship with Satori. They even threatened to pull me out of Shiratorizawa. I just feel alone. I feel like I have to face everything on my own.” </p><p>“Wakatoshi, you are never alone. I know for a fact you have me and the rest of the volleyball team on your side. I couldn’t care less about who you lay with in a bed. You’re a damn good volleyball player, student, and, from what I can tell, friend. I know that your family won’t support you, but that’s your birth family. I want you to remember that this volleyball team is your family too.”</p><p>“Thank you very much coach.” Ushijima got out as tears started to fill his eyes.</p><p>Exiting the coach’s office, Ushijima kept his head down until he slammed into a body. Looking up to see what he rammed into, he was shocked to notice Shirabu and Semi staring at him in shock. </p><p>“Ushijima-senpai, is everything okay? I’ve never seen you walk like that before.” Shirabu asked, his bangs slightly covering his look of concern. Ushijima kept quiet at the question.</p><p>“Wakatoshi… what happened? Do you want to talk about it?” Semi asked, receiving a nod from Ushijima. “Okay, who do you want to talk to about it?”</p><p>“The… team” Ushijima got out before he felt a lump form in his throat. </p><p>“Okay. I’ll stay here with you while Shirabu goes and gets the team.” Semi pulled Shirabu down to give a quick peck on the cheek, followed by telling him “to get Tendou first”. Shirabu was off without another word, and Ushijima slid his head down to rest on Semi’s shoulder.</p><p>Ushijima didn’t realize he drifted off to sleep until he opened his eyes, noticing the team was surrounding him. He noticed that he was no longer on Semi’s shoulders, instead he was on Tendou’s lap. He looked up at Tendou’s face noticing his eyes were puffy and red as if he had been crying. He looked around to see a similar look on everyone’s face. </p><p>“Why do you all look so sad?” </p><p>“Coach filled us in on what’s happening. He told us about your family, and how you have been feeling lonely.” Reon spoke, feeling bad he didn’t notice the changes in his roommate’s behavior. </p><p>“None of you should be upset. It is not your fault. I’m just going through the adjustment of no longer having a family for support.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wakawaka. No. Don’t say that. You do have a family. We are your family. We all love you so much. I know I haven’t said it before, but I love you Wakatoshi. You’re an amazing person who anyone would be lucky to have in their life. I know for a fact that I haven’t met anyone better in my entire life.” Tendou said, stroking a hand through Ushijima’s hair.</p><p>“Tendou-senpai is right! You’ve shown me what an ace should be like. You’re such a big inspiration for me!” Goshiki yelled for all of Shiratorizawa to hear.</p><p>“Thank you all it really means a lot that you would rally around me at a time like this.”</p><p>“Anything for my miracle boy.” Tendou placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “How about we just go lay in bed and cuddle? We can just block out the world and it can only be us. And after that family dinner in the cafeteria. I expect everyone to be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.” Everyone responded to Tendou’s question. Ushijima pulled Tendou up off the floor and intertwined their hands as they walked back to Ushijima’s room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Come yell about gay volleyball with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/blueyeddrable">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>